


Shane + Sin

by An0ther_0n3



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), Stardew Valley - Shane
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An0ther_0n3/pseuds/An0ther_0n3
Summary: Literally just Shane and a farmer fucking, there is nothing else to say, I’m sorry.





	Shane + Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Use protection pls, I’m not responsible for ur stupidity.

Shane and I stumbled into my bedroom attached at our faces, I stumble and fall backwards onto the bed and that is all the confirmation Shane needs as he gets on top of me and starts kissing me all over. He plants light kisses all over my neck, nibbling on my collar bone, I cannot hold back my sounds of pleasure so I just let it all out. Shane swiftly takes off my shirt and looks at me expectingly.

“Is there something you want sir?”  
I give him a teasing smirk because I know he likes it when I play with him”

“Yes there is, take off that bra right now or I’ll get rid of it for you”

Respecting the mans wishes I slowly take off my bra in a teasing manner. I slip into thought momentarily thinking the biggest reasons why I started seeing Shane is because he could satisfy me sexually, something previous partners just couldn’t do.

There was something different about Shane compared to any other partner I’d ever been with. Shane was strong but not in an annoying way where he goes to the gym three times a week and has a six pack he’s naturally a buff guy, plus I’m sure all that lifting at Joja Mart also contributes to it. His arms were strong and large and although I feel extremely vulnerable underneath him, I feel so safe at the same time, like I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else. The way his hair parts and falls onto his forehead and the sweat and concentration on his face like his sole purpose in this world is to please me. 

I snap back into reality when Shane grabs my breasts and starts fondling them. Using his thumb and index finger to tweak my nipples, it sends shivers up my spine and I can’t help but let out a moan. He responds to my moan by bringing his mouth to my breast he starts by gently sucks, moving his tongue in circles around my nipple, then nibbles just a tad, my back involuntarily arches and I start moaning more. He detaches himself from one breast and switches over to the other. 

That’s when I noticed his hand creeping down past my stomach and right into my pants.

Yoba, he was such a tease...

He started rubbing my slit through the thin fabric but still sucking. He moves the fabric to the side to feel just how wet I really am. He runs his finger over my slit and starts rubbing tiny circles around my clit, he’s clearly satisfied with himself.

He grin and groans in approval as he slips a finger inside me.

Slowly inspecting, moving around, then he pulls it out.

I let out a sigh of disappointment, I wasn’t done yet.

The man knows what I want but I wish he’d just hurry up and fuck me I can see his boner and I want that cock in me, I want it now.

“Don’t worry baby girl, I’m just tryna get rid of these panties they’re in the way of my treasure”

He pulls off my pants and starts kissing up my thigh sucking and nibbling, I’m still struggling to keep back my moans, Shane rips off his shirt and sinks his head between my legs. He begins to run his tongue over my wet pussy, over and over, then, he puts a finger in me again I start shuttering underneath him, my hand tangled in his hair, my other grasping onto the sheets. I can’t help but scream in pleasure, then I feel the wave coming, he’s moving his finger in and out and curling just how he knows I like it and doesn’t stop sucking my clit for a second, leading up to my heavenly orgasm, he made me cum everywhere and goddamn did I make a mess. “I love when my little girl makes a mess because of me, I love when my little slut squirts everywhere” I swear to Yoba, he’s trying to embarrass me. My cheeks heat up and I look away when I hear Shane sitting up straight to undo his belt. The sound the belt coming off makes me excited, I know what’s about to come, and I’ve never been more ready. After he slips out of his pants, he grabs my legs and places them on each side of him, I can see his erection, it’s large, dripping with precum. I’m. Ready. 

As ready as I am, I’ll never be prepared for the grin he makes at me, he knows what I want, he knows how much I want it, he knows he can do whatever he wants, and he loves it.

He lines up his dick at my entrance, i can feel the precum already on my pussy and I gasp as I feel his hard, thick cock, stretching me open, I’m already tight from cumming earlier so it makes me even tighter. He bottoms out and he stops for a second, his cock buried deep inside me, he looks at me, eyes burning with as much lust as mine when he starts a starts at a steady speed. Not too long after, he speeds up and all I can feel is pleasure as he gets faster and faster. At this point, I’m screaming, panting, moaning, his cock is the best thing I’ve ever felt. “Harder daddy, go harder!” I plead He immediately he starts thrusting with all his might. I feel his cock deep inside me, the head kissing my cervix, and I can’t help but whimper” 

“You okay, did that hurt?”

“No not at all, keep fucking me please” I replied 

So he did it again, retreating, taking out his whole dick and thrusting it in all at once again. There is no better feeling in the world as he speeds up and goes as deep as possible, but I can tell he’s starting to get close, I buck and move my hips with him, not only for his sake, but mine. He continues at a fast pace hitting my g spot over and over, my hands holding onto the sheets like my life depends on it as Shane destroys me. Shane is hunching over me focusing on his release when I cum again, my wet pussy getting even tighter around him. He starts groaning and I ask;

“You gonna cum for me baby?”

“Y-yes, just for you babygirl”

“Good, let it all out, cum inside my pussy please, I need to be filled up”

That sentence pushes him over the edge as he thrusts as deep as he can go, while I feel his cock pulsating inside me and I can feel his hot sticky cum coat my insides, I feel so full and good that I cum again simply from his release, he groans as his cock keeps releasing more into me as I can feel the head reaching my cervix, pumping cum inside of me.

He pulls his dick out of me and watched as his cum dripped out of me, with that stupid grin again, he looked up at me and said “done!!” He leans in for a kiss and I give him a little peck. I’ll never tell him this but when he cums in me, it feels so good I don’t wanna clean it up, but I grab a couple of tissues to catch the excess then head to the washroom. 

When I’m done, I flop onto the bed and Shane rolls over to face me “Thank you” I say with a giddy smile He brushes my bangs out of the way to plant a kiss on my forehead “You’re welcome babygirl” He wraps his strong arms around me and I burry my head into his chest. Content and happy with life I say; 

“Goodnight stupid” 

“Goodnight stupider” 

As we drifted into sleep, wrapped up in each other....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever and I wrote it while I was rlly horny so!!! Oops!! Lemme kno if you liked it or what I could do better for next time.
> 
> Oh, and ladies, always pee after sex, it gets rid of any bacteria that could be in your urinary tract after sexual intercourse.


End file.
